A song calling for you
by Hisaki-san
Summary: La ciudad de Karakura parece muy aburrida últimamente. Rukia lleva un tiempo ahi y finalmente decidió que es hora de integrarse en las actividades de la escuela, y claro, Ichigo no se puede quedar atrás en la diversión, pero mas allá de entrar a un club, verán que tienen algo mas en común que hará su lazo más fuerte, y tal vez, les ayude para entender que le sucede a su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

A SONG CALLING FOR YOU

-Oye Ichigo…-preguntó mientras caminaban a casa

-Mmh?-musitó sin dejar de mirar al frente

-¿Qué es lo que se hace en un club?

El chico viró su mirada hacia ella topándose con su peculiar gesto de curiosidad.

-Bueno, un club es donde personas con los mismos gustos o pasatiempos se reúnen y hablan o hacen cosas con base a eso… ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?, ¿Te interesa entrar a alguno?

-Mmm… eso creo, desde que llegue aquí he notado que muchos chicos se quedad después de clases y van a algún club. Siempre tuve curiosidad pero nunca pensé en intentarlo.

-Pues deberías intentarlo, hay clubes de muchas cosas, seguro hallarás algo en lo que seas buena

-¿Hay que ser buena en ello para entrar?- Cuestionó curiosa

-Pues supongo; la verdad nunca entré a uno tampoco

-¿Por qué?, no eres bueno para nada?- Le dijo burlona

-Tsk! Maldita…- Espetó irritado mientras una vena saltaba en su sien-Es por que no me interesa! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo en un estúpido club!

-Eres tan amargado…- Susurró frunciendo la boca al lado opuesto

-¡¿Qué dij…?!

-En serio debes pasar una prueba para entrar a uno

-Me imagino… creo que deberías preguntarle a alguien que sepa de eso, como Ishida, o Inoue

-Es cierto! Ambos están en el club de costura, ¿cierto?

-Hahaha, si

-Qué es tan gracioso

-Nada, nada…

-No me digas que te parece gracioso que Ishida esté en el club de costura… eso sería tan sexista… macho…

-¡¿Qué?! No!... espera, ¿sexista? De donde sacaste eso, de alguna de tus estúpidas novelas?

-Kj! NO! Yo…-*sonrojo*-Cállate imbécil

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a casa.

Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en la idea de buscar un club para entretenerse en las tardes (y estar lejos de casa), pero luego cayó en lo boba que sonaba esa idea, eso sin mencionar las incontables faltas que tendría si una ola de hollows decidiera aparecer.

Al otro día ambos chicos llegaron muy temprano a la escuela. El chico se limitó a tomar su lugar mientras ella permanecía de pie junto a la ventana mirando la puerta.

-O-oe! Inoue!- Exclamó alzando su mano de forma efusiva, llamando a la pelinaranja que iba ingresando al salón. Ichigo la miró confuso.

-Oh, Kuchiki-san, que sucede?

-Yo… quería hablar contigo de algo…-le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Y qué es?-Preguntó sonriente

-Yo…

-Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, buenos días

-Ishida!-Exclamó halándolo del brazo, mientras el pelinegro sorprendido atrapó sus gafas en un ágil movimiento; Inoue no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el suceso, e Ichigo desde su asiento miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido más profuso de lo usual, como si estuviera molesto-Perdona Ishida, quería preguntarles algo a Inoue y a ti-Ambos la miraron en espera-…¿Qué hay que hacer para entrar a un club?

-Oh, kuchiki-san, me alegra que al fin quieras integrarte a las actividades de la escuela, estar en un club es muy divertido- inquirió felizmente Orihime

-Bueno Kuchiki-san realmente no hay nada difícil que tengas que hacer, simplemente debe ser algo que te guste mucho

-¡Como dibujar!?-Exclamó con brillos en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa

-S-sí, h-hay un club de arte también

-¿Por qué no intentas en el club de costura? Es muy divertido, te encantará

-No lo sé. La verdad no tengo idea de cómo se cose

-Si quieres yo podría enseñarte Kuchiki-san…

En ese instante Ichigo se puso de pie azotando las palmas de sus manos contra el pupitre, en un estruendo seco que silenció a todos, mirando la escena de Rukia, Orihime y Uryu, pero que al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban, sonrojado y avergonzado se sentó de nuevo cruzándolos brazos.

Como si nada pasase siguieron la conversación

-Realmente no me gusta tanto la costura. Creo que intentaré en el de arte

-Bien, ese club está en el otro edificio

-Gracias Ishida-Finalizó sonriente

Al finalizar las clases, la pequeña chica salió disparada del aula. Extrañado de no notar cuando se fue, el pelinaranjo salió del instituto esperando topársela tal vez en la entrada, pero al no verla venir decide finalmente emprender el camino a casa.

"_Me pregunto a dónde habrá ido esa enana. No creí que se tomara tan en serio eso de los clubes… Y ese maldito de ishida… Cuatro ojos presumido…"_

Pasaron un par de horas. Ni seña de ella

-Onii-chan! A cenar!

El chico se levantó del escritorio no sin antes echar un vistazo afuera por la ventana.

-Onii-chan, dónde está Rukia-chan, ¿no va a bajar a cenar?

-No tengo idea de dónde estará esa enana…

-Oh! Rukia-chan llegaste, ¿vas a cenar?-exclamó al verla pasar por la puerta

-Ah? Oh, lo siento Yuzu hoy no tengo hambre…-respondió algo despistada mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

Ichigo la miró extrañado, para luego dirigirse a sus hermanas

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella…-se notó un tono de preocupación en la voz de Yuzu

-Sí, tienes razón… pero primero voy a cenar, muero de hambre!-dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca

-Ichi-nii, que considerado eres-espetó Karin con una gota en su sien-… hombres…

Al terminar de cenar el chico subió a su habitación con el afán de preguntarle a la shinigami que había pasado. Entró a la habitación y la encontró vacía. La puerta del armario estaba cerrada. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de golpear la perta con los nudillos… _"tal vez ya se ha dormido"_

Sin más, él también se dispuso a tomar descanso.

Al día siguiente en la mañana el joven se vistió y como de costumbre golpeó el armario para avisar a Rukia la hora de irse; uno, dos, tres golpes. Nada

-Rukia-dijo repitiendo la acción-enana…

Pensó que quizá se arrepentiría al sentir el pie de rukia en su cara pero igual abrió la puerta del armario. Se sorprendió al ver todo vacío y en orden. Se había ido.

Al llegar a la escuela tampoco la vió en el salón de clases. Era oficial, comenzaba a preocuparse. _"Estúpida enana dónde te metiste" _

Miró indefinidas veces la ventana. El timbre sonó y todos ocuparon sus asientos; de pronto apareció la pelinegra agitada y sonrojada, al parecer venía corriendo. Entró y tras ella la profesora.

-Dónde diablos estabas-Susurró con un tono de molestia

-Qué te importa idiota, no tengo que decirte todos los lugares a donde voy.- se veía bastante molesta

-Tsk!- Masculló poniendo su mejilla en su mano y su mirada al lado opuesto

Llegó el receso y ambos subieron sin decir nada a la azotea; disfrutaron en silencio los almuerzos que Yuzu les había preparado.

-Y?

-¿Y?

-Qué pasó con lo de los clubes

Ella pareció atragantarse con el jugo

-B-bueno, fui al salón de arte, pero no me convenció; parecen tener una perspectiva artística muy diferente a la mía…- _"malditos estirados"_ pensó sonrojada

-Perspectiva diferen…espera…-ella lo miró a la defensiva mientras en la cara del pelinaranjo se dibujaba una sardónica sonrisa- Perspectiva diferente ni qué carajo, t-t-te ¡¿rechazaron?!

Ella abrió exorbitantemente sus violáceos ojos aún más sonrojada mientras él se carcajeaba incesantemente, casi llorando.

Ella cerró sus ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, encorvándose, crispó los puños, alistándose para finalmente propinarle un golpe titánico a la cabeza anaranjada y revuelta de Ichigo, cerrándole la boca.

-Q-qué rayos te pasa idiota!- reclamó sobándose el chichón en su cabeza, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que podía ser

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?! No es mi culpa que esos presumidos no aprecien mis obras- acertó cruzándose de brazos

-Eres una tonta- ella lo miró con la boca fruncida- Cómo puedes querer desperdiciar tu tiempo de esa forma

-Oh gran sabio, dígame, ¿es acaso mejor estar toda la tarde encerrado sin hacer nada?

-B-bueno…-se rascó la mejilla

-Además, Karakura está tranquilo hace tiempo, hay un shinigami encargado de los hollows débiles, yo sólo estoy en caso de que algo más ocurra, y no parece que algo vaya a pasar, ¿O sí?

-Supongo que tien…

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó levantando su dedo índice- ¡Tú te unirás a un club conmigo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, el otro día dijiste que no querías estar todo el día en casa; además estoy segura que no eres un bueno para nada, debe haber algo que podamos hacer! –acertó triunfante

-¡¿Estás loca?! Yo no me inscribiré en ningún estúpido club y no hay forma en que puedas obligarme enana del demonio, yo…

El chico la vio tomando su brazo. Ella alzó la mirada en un gesto sugestivo y sensual, y él no pudo evitar colorarse. No sabía que le pasaba.

-Por favor Ichigo, no seas tan amargado, será divertido, verás

-Y-y-yo… n-no…-titubeó aún más sonrojado al sentir que ella apretó aún más su brazo contra su pecho

¿¡Desde cuándo esa enana hacía uso de esos métodos de convencimiento?! ¿Acaso había pasado mucho tiempo con Matsumoto?, Seguro ella le enseñó a sacarle provecho a sus "encantos femeninos"… Lo odiaba y le encantaba a la vez.

-Además, me la debes, Fresita-kun –ésta vez su gesto además de sensual tenía un toque de inocente picardía infantil en él.

El pobre Ichigo no sentía su saliva pasar a través de su garganta, al parecer se había atorado y su presión sanguínea se había incrementado, sintiendo un hormigueo descender por su cuerpo; si eso continuaba así se tornaría en una situación muy embarazosa para él al sentir ese hormigueo bajar y bajar en su cintura y más abajo. Si Rukia continuaba haciendo eso quién sabe cómo acabaría la cosa. En un intento por calmarse se soltó de ella y se viró al lado opuesto dándole la espalda aún a penado.

-Yo no te debo nada, no puedes obligarme

-Claro que sí! Será tu castigo por burlarte de mí idiota!, punto!

Sintió de nuevo sus manos rodear su brazo, halándolo fuertemente. Hastiado, decidió no poner oposición.

Ambos llegaron al edificio donde estaban la mayoría de los clubes, con excepción de los de costura y lectura que se hallaban en el primero.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó con sarcasmo

-Bueno-rascó su mejilla-Debe haber alguno bueno por aquí-dijo poco convencida

-O-oe-ella detuvo su andar sin dar la vuelta- ¿De verdad te rechazaron los pintores?

Su rostro se veía serio, sin expresión de burla en él.

-Ahh… sí. Ayer me dijeron que hiciera un dibujo y que debía presentarlo hoy. Estaba tan emocionada…- calló un momento y bajó la mirada

"_Por eso no quiso cenar anoche…"_

-Les traje mi dibujo hoy. Unos cuantos se rieron de mí y la presidenta del club me dijo que mis habilidades no llenaban los estándares de su grupo. Tomó el dibujo que con tanto esfuerzo hice y lo rompió por mitad. Después me dio lo que quedaba de él. Estaba tan furiosa que salí corriendo de ahí. Es todo.

Ichigo se pasmó ante ella. Su tono se escuchaba triste y lleno de decepción. No pudo evitar recordarle a una niña pequeña cuya mayor esperanza ha sido rota.

-Son unos tontos- Ella lo miró confusa –No dejes de hacer lo que te gusta solo porque a la gente no le parece. Solo se Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Además, ya llegará alguien que comprenda tu arte abstracto-musitó riendo. Ella sonrió

-No es como si lo estuviera pensando tonto, ¿crees que dejaré de hacerlo porque no les gusta?, Bah, si eso piensas que poco me conoces

Ambos sonrieron. Ella comenzó a caminar hasta terminar las escaleras. Leyó la leyendadel primer salón.

-Club de cocina…

-Cocinar, ¿en serio?

-Mmm, no lo creo. Solo confío en lo que Yuzu me enseña.

Siguió caminando y leyendo las leyendas arriba de la puerta de cada salón, notando que ninguno parecía ser de su agrado

-… Club de alfarería, club de kendo, club de matemáticas, club de Sci Fi?, ¿qué rayos es eso?... Club de… arte… club de lo paranormal?-Ella miró divertida a Ichigo

-Ni de chiste

-Mmm… club de ciencias, club de los buenos modales y etiqueta, ¿qué demo…?, Como si las clases en la mansión Kuchiki no fueran suficiente… Ahh-suspiró recargándose en la pared y deslizándose al piso-Nunca encontraremos un club entretenido

-Bueno, te lo dije, hora de irn…

-Espera…

Ella se levantó ágil y rápido del suelo haciendo que su diminuta falda se levantara un poco de atrás con su brusco movimiento; Ichigo sorprendido desvió la mirada sonrojado

"_Qué descuidada"_

Ella caminó hasta el final del pasillo, al último salón.

-Qué sucede

-Shh! Escucha… -Le hizo un ademán incitándolo a poner su oído en la puerta al igual que ella.

Se escuchaba una armoniosa y bella melodía en el interior.

Él se acercó y colocó su oído en la angosta puerta, parándose por encima de ella, no notando el haber puesto su hombría justo en el trasero de la pelinegra, que estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, y que al sentir algo punzante, ella se contrajo, y de forma brusca se dio la vuelta propinándole un furioso puñetazo al pelinaranjo, fúrica de su descuido

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa imbécil?! ¡Pervertido!, últimamente te has vuelto tan pervertido y descuidado Ichigo!

-¡¿Qué?! De que caraj… ¿yo?¿descuidado?, pero si tú eres la q…

Ambos callaron al ver frente a ellos la puerta que espiaban abierta y a Ryo Kunieda parada frente a ellos.

-Kunieda…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Estaban espiando…

-No-n-no, no, nosotros solo… es que escuchamos una melodía proveniente de este salón y…

-La placa no tiene leyenda.

-Bueno, es un club nuevo, así que no le hemos puesto el nombre aún.

-Y qué clase de club es?

-Música

-¿?

-Es el club de música, ¿Les interesa entrar?

Ambos chicos se miraron y siguieron a la chica al interior. Era un salón viejo, algo descuidado, como si no se hubiese ocupado en años.

-Creí que eras la presidenta del club de lectura, Kunieda-san- Cuestionó la pelinegra

-Sí, así era. Finalmente me aburrió. Ya me he leído todos los libros de su aburrida biblioteca.

-Y éste club de música, desde cuando… ¿Tú eres la presidenta?-Preguntó Ichigo mirando a los aproximadamente cinco alumnos más que integraban el grupo. Unos de apariencias muy normales, otros de apariencia desaliñada, pero todos con gesto gentil.

Rukia entre tanto, miraba la pequeña variedad de instrumentos que había: una batería pequeña, una cuantas guitarras, un par de bajos, unas flautas, una trompeta colgando en la pared y un viejo piano junto a la ventana.

-Y quién es el presidente-preguntó sin dejar de explorar con la vista el salón

-Si les interesa entras siéntense. No debe tardar en llegar.

Ambos se miraron cuestionántes. Ichigo le tomó el hombro a Rukia dándole la vuelta; acercó su cara a ella y le susurró:

-¿De veras crees que sea buena idea? Es decir, ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento o algo? Me parece una estupidez.

-Vamos Ichigo, no seas aguafiestas; además, puedo aprender de seguro, y ella no dijo nada de tocar un instrumento, tal vez cantando se pueda ingresar. Lo intentaré.-Le dijo sonriente y decidida

-¿Cantando?-dijo con la gota en la sien, recordando la forma tan espantosa en que la pelinegra cantaba sobre las aventuras de Chappy en su regreso a casa todos los días después de la escuela- Sólo conseguirás que te rechacen de nuevo…Kjjh!

No pudo evitar soltar un alarido cuando ella le aplastó agresivamente el pie con el tacón de su zapato.

-M-maldita…-susurró tomándose el pie con ambas manos

-Te advertí que no te burlaras de mí. Además, tú qué sabes de mi canto, Idiota.

-Enana… solo me reiré cuando te manden al diablo

-Ya veremos-Finalizó cruzando sus brazos

-A qué hora del demonio llega el p…-Ichigo calló al sentir un cuerpo enorme detrás de él, haciéndolo sombra

-¿Sado?!-Exclamaron ambos al ver a su corpulento amigo

-Sado-kun es el presidente de éste club.-Aclaró Kunieda

-E-enserio? ¿Tú fundaste éste club, Chad?-El moreno asintió

-¿Ustedes quieren entrar?

Ichigo miro a Rukia y cruzó sus brazos, molesto; ella afirmó sonriente con la cabeza.

-Bien, tengo que hacerles una audición individual.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…-susurró el pelinaranjo.

-¿Quién será primero?

-Ichigo.-Afirmo Rukia

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Así, si tu quedas ya no podrás escapar cuando yo entre también. Si yo entraba primero tú te irías cobardemente.

-Tsk!... astuta…Qué tengo que hacer, Sado.

-Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

-S-solo guitarra.

-Bien, solo danos una pequeña muestra-le dijo entregándole una guitarra eléctrica color blanco con rojo.

Kurosaki la tomó y con mucha naturalidad tocó algunas notas de la canción News from the front, de Bad Religion. Era su canción favorita.

Al ver lo bien que lo hacía, todos, incluidos Sado y Kunieda lanzaron una ligera ola de aplausos. Lo invadía una ligera vergüenza.

-Muy bien Ichigo. Estas dentro.

-Gracias…

-Que tal tú, Kuchiki-san?

La chica estaba de brazos cruzados. Se acercó a ambos poniéndose en medio de Sado e Ichigo.

-Bien, pero quiero que Ichigo salga del salón!- Añadió señalando al pelinaranjo con su índice y un gesto serio que invadía su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás loca? Yo no te hice salir enan…

-Ichigo, ¿podrías salir unos instantes?-Preguntó con gentileza Sado

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te vas a poner de su lado?!... Pff, al diablo-Masculló mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Infló sus mejillas en un infantil puchero y luego se pegó a la puerta para intentar escuchar.

-Bien, entonces vas a cantar, Kuchiki-san?

-Sí…

Ichigo pegó más su oído contra la puerta pero no logró escuchar nada, cuando parecía escuchar algo, una ligera explosión en el aula del club de química se lo impidió. Luego de unos instantes la puerta se abrió.

Rukia estaba de pie junto al piano con las manos entrelazadas, sonriendo y haciendo reverencia. Los demás chicos al igual que con él aplaudían ligeramente, y Kunieda solo la miraba sonriente.

-Eso fue excelente Kuchiki-san. Definitivamente aceptada

-Muchas gracias, Sado.

"_Qué carajo…tienen que haberse vuelto locos…"_

-Te dije que lo haría, Fresita-kun…

Le dijo burlonamente cerrándole la boca con su dedo índice y la otra mano en la cintura, dejándolo con un gesto de sincera incredulidad ante lo que acababa de suceder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Disculpen la espera pero he tenido complicaciones y me es muy dificultoso encontrar el tiempo para actualizar (T.T) gomene… Pero en fin aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic no sin antes agradecerles por leerlo y agradecerles su paciencia conmigo (nwn)U este capítulo irá un poco más enfocado a cómo ven todos desde afuera la relación de nuestro par favorito y un poco a las sentimientos y el pasado de Ichigo con la música, como compensación lo hice algo larguito espero les guste. Sin más aquí se los dejo. (Acepto tomatazos y cumplidos por igual, ideas y todo es un fic improvisado XD)**

***Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo sensei y estoy aquí usándolos sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores* **

A SONG CALLING FOR YOU

-Supongo que ya estás contenta- dijo tirándose a la cama- ahora ya tienes dónde perder tu tiempo en las tardes y lograste arrastrarme también

-Vamos Ichigo, será divertido; por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien, no sabía que pudieras tocar así

-¿Y qué?, creíste que esa era solo de adorno?- Señalando una guitarra a su derecha

-Ohh, es cierto! Realmente no creí que supieras usarla. Bueno, cada día se aprende algo nuevo-*alzando sus hombros desinteresadamente*

-Y tú?

-ehh?

-Cómo rayos…

-Eso no te concierne

-Qué rayos?!, claro que me concierne, tarde o temprano te voy a escuchar; ya dime, ¿usaste alguna clase de tus hechizos raros en ellos?

-¡¿Qué?! Usar kidoh?! Tsk…Idiota, ¡claro que no!

-entonces explícame, porque sé que cantas horrible, y sé que ellos no son sordos y… Ah!

Ichigo lanzó un alarido al sentir el puñetazo de Rukia en su estómago

-M-maldita…

-Sera mejor que dejes de molestarme idiota, no tengo necesidad de usar kidoh ni ninguna otra clase de trucos para eso.- aclaró cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos en un gesto de altives. Ichigo la miró frunciendo el ceño algo extrañado.

-Pff, me da igual, tarde o temprano sabré tu truco enana mañosa- ella lo miró de reojo sin abandonar su postura

-¡Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, a cenar!- anunció Yuzu desde la escalera

Ambos bajaban serios las escaleras mirándose de reojo en forma desafiante

-Ichigo!- gritó el escandaloso hombre mientras sus pies se acercaban al rostro de su hijo, el cual sin mucha dificultad esquivó el movimiento mandando a su padre de cara contra la pared

-¡Viejo loco, que rayos te pasa, ¿es que acaso uno no puede bajar a cenar esperando comer como la gente normal?!

-Ichigo, por qué deshonras a tu padre, por qué no me has dado un nieto?, Mírala es tan…

La boca de ishiin fue silenciada por el puño de su primogénito en ella avergonzado de que señalara a Rukia, quien ya había tomado su lugar en el comedor y veía divertida la escena.

-Y, Rukia-nee, ¿por qué Ichi-nii y tú llegaron más tarde hoy de la escuela?- preguntó suspicazmente Karin

Ichigo viró su mirada a Rukia que le lanzó una sardónica sonrisa advirtiendo que le diría a su familia lo que habían estado haciendo. Eso realmente le irritaba, no quería ser aún más fastidiado por ellos.

-Verás Karin, Ichigo y yo llegamos tarde porque…

-¿Tuvieron una cita?, Oh, Rukia-chan, al fin tú y onii-chan…

-NO!-respondieron abruptamente ambos al unísono, sonrojados. Rukia aclaró su garganta para responder la pregunta mientras Ichigo aún forcejeaba, o mejor dicho torturaba a su padre

-Lo que sucede es que Ichigo y yo nos unimos a un club escolar, es todo- espetó sonrientemente

-¿Un club escolar?, Ichi-nii creí que no te gustaban esas cosas

-No me gustan, es solo que… bueno no tenía nada que hacer y ya. Igual es una estupidez.

-Onii-chan, yo creo que es una buena idea, distráete un poco, diviértete y pasa tiempo de calidad con Rukia-chan

-Tsk! No es por eso-*¨sonrojado*-que insistencia- musitó por lo bajo

-Que pasa Ichigo, te molesta pasar tiempo con mi tercera hija?, acaso no eres hombre?, Oh! Masaki!, cada día creo más que nuestro hijo es g…Kjh!

Una vez más silenciado, ésta vez por el zapato del pelinaranjo.

-¿Y qué clase de club es?- preguntó Karin volviendo al tema como si nada

-Es un club de música- Respondió Rukia para luego ponerse seria al notar la reacción de la familia

Yuzu había soltado la cuchara sobre el plato de cerámica en un ruido agudo y seco, ambas gemelas boquiabiertas y toradas obviamente sorprendidas. Ishiin, que ya estaba en la mesa se había puesto serio también, e Ichigo, fastidiado, miraba con los ojos semi-cerrados en dirección opuesta. La shinigami no entendía lo malo en su comentario.

-¿En serio vas a volver a tocar hijo?

-Sí papá, lo haré-contesto sin mirar el rostro serio de su padre

-¿Estás seguro Ichi-nii?

-Sí, hay algo de malo en ello?- preguntó con hastío

-Yo me alegro por ti onii-chan, sé que te hará bien

-No te preocupes, ya nos será como antes

"_¿Cómo antes?"_-pensó Rukia aun sin entender que pasaba

-Lo crees así hijo, como estás tan seguro

El chico abrió los ojos, miró a su padre serio, luego dirigió su mirada a Rukia que estaba seria y confundida, miró su rostro y bajó su mirada virándola hacia donde estaban los pies de su padre, a la par que una ligera sonrisa de lado asomaba a su boca.

-…Porque ésta vez me siento diferente…

Finalizó aun con esa sonrisa, levantándose del comedor para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Ishiin sonrió con un poco de ironía y cerró sus ojos en un acto relajado, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-si es así, adelante, Ichigo…

El joven pelinaranjo subió las escaleras en silencio, y lo último que se escuchó fue el chasquido al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. En la mesa todos comían en silencio y bastante serenos, casi alegres. Rukia no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido y no dudó en preguntar

-¿A qué se refería Ichigo con "no será como antes"? – dirigiendo directamente su pregunta al Kurosaki mayor

-¿No prefieres que él te lo cuente?

-Que hay si no quiere decirme

-Pff, te lo dirá. Eres tú después de todo

La chica frunció el ceño confundida, terminó lo poco que quedaba en su plato, se levantó dispuesta a llevarlo al fregadero y lavarlo, pero siendo interceptada por Yuzu, que se lo quitó de las manos sonrientemente

-Descuida Rukia-chan, ve…

Sin pensarlo mucho la chica asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda en la ventana, viendo la luna, la cual estaba llena esa noche; tomó de al lado suyo un pequeño cuaderno café y comenzó a hojearlo desde el principio. Conforme más pasaba las páginas, más sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia y tristeza, hasta llegar al punto de que cuando iba a la mitad del cuaderno, sus ojos se encontraban irritados, cristalizados debido a las lágrimas que de a poco comenzaron a aglomerarse en ellos; pero justo antes de que alguna lograra salir, Ichigo, como reaccionando, sobre abrió sus ojos, mirando una página de casi el final, de pronto una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en su rostro, y las lágrimas aglomeradas se desvanecieron.

Miró de nuevo la luna, pensativo, y fue despertado por el sonido de la puerta al abrir

-Ru-Rukia!- exclamó sonrojado escondiendo el cuaderno bajo una almohada muy alarmado

El chico miró su rostro. Estaba seria; la miró directo a los ojos y luego cerró los suyos en un suspiro

-Ahhh… supongo que será mejor que te lo cuente… no?

-No tienes que hacerlo. Yo entiendo, como te lo dije antes, cuando estés listo yo estaré aquí, Ichigo

El chico frunció la boca

-Naah, está bien. Hace tiempo que no hablo de esto con nadie, de hecho, nunca lo hice…

Ella lo miró sorprendida; entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta, luego se recargó en el armario de pie, mirándolo solamente. Él bajo la mirada y levantó su rodilla izquierda, poniendo su antebrazo del mismo lado sobre ella

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía más o menos 7 años, como muchos niños soñaba con ser estrella y esas cosas, me gustaba mucho y solía cantar y simular que tocaba guitarra todo el tiempo. Ese año, en mi cumpleaños, mis padres me regalaron una guitarra. Al instante la amé pero no sabía tocarla, así que mamá me inscribió en unas clases de música.

Al principio me divertía mucho, pero luego comenzó a costarme demasiado; me frustraba y me enojaba no ser tan bueno como los demás; me sentía tonto y menospreciado, y era cuando ella me calmaba. A pesar de lo mal que lo hacía mi madre siempre me alentó, decía que yo era su estrella favorita y me animaba a hacerlo mejor. Me costó mucho trabajo aprender, y al cabo de unos 2 años lo dejé, luego comencé con las lecciones de karate para poder proteger a mi madre… hasta que murió… - el chico guardó silencio unos instantes. En el rostro de Rukia se veía reflejado el dolor de Ichigo al decir esas palabras.-…Cuando ella falleció dejé todo lo que había estado haciendo, olvidé todo por lo cual había trabajado tanto, entré a una especia de estado de autismo y me cerraba a todo y a todos. Me encerraba día y noche en silencio, y ese silencio dolía demasiado… Cierta noche que estaba encerrado llorando a mi madre y culpándome por lo sucedido, sin intención la vi de nuevo en un rincón sola y empolvada. La tomé y comencé a tocar unos acordes, muy mal por cierto, pues hacía mucho que no lo intentaba. Me sentí un poco mejor y continué haciéndolo. Día y noche solía tocar para sacar un poco de ese dolor; tenía tantas emociones encerradas y sólo buscaba cómo sacarlas, así que comencé a enfocarlas en mi música, pero tal vez lo hacía demasiado… empecé a escribir canciones, muchas canciones todo el tiempo, hasta que mis dedos sangraban en las cuerdas de metal… creí que hacia lo correcto y finalmente salí de mi encierro, me dispuse a mostrarle a mi familia que estaba mejor, y mi padre se tranquilizó al ver que me estaba abriendo de nuevo. Le mostré mis canciones a mi padre y a mis hermanas, toqué para ellos, y fue al ver la reacción de sus rostros que me di cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Enfoqué todos mis sentimientos negativos en ellas, y como resultado obtuve lo mismo: letras deprimentes, palabras sombrías y un sentimiento de pesar y dolor rotundo reflejado en cada una de ellas. Mi padre asentó el cuaderno y me miró con un gesto de pena, o decepción, nunca supe descifrarlo bien. Karin y Yuzu se veían algo asustadas. Me enfurecí y comencé a tocar y cantar frente a ellos una de esas canciones; mi padre me miraba de esa manera, Karin y Yuzu comenzaron a llorar… me detuve; miré a mis hermanas llorando y a mi padre con ese gesto. Me di cuenta que una vez más lo estaba haciendo, de nuevo por mi culpa ellos sufrían; sólo hice aflorar una vez más ese dolor que poco a poco habían logrado apaciguar, y yo lo había despertado otra vez. Pero no podía evitarlo, eso era lo único que salía de mi corazón: ira, frustración, tristeza, dolor, culpa… supe que estaba mal y decidí que era suficiente, de nuevo me sentí un inútil, y que todo lo que hacía terminaba por herir a mi familia, lo peor era que esta vez ella no estaría para hacerme sentir mejor . Abandoné la música, no volví a tocar desde esa vez. Como no tenía forma de sacar todos esos sentimientos negativos me volví irritable e iracundo. Así fue como me convertí en el buscapleitos del que hablaban en otras escuelas, pero ni siquiera peleando disminuía mi ira… entonces te conocí… - Rukia lo miró sorprendida-… Tú llegaste y me diste la capacidad de por fin proteger lo que amo… y la ira fue desapareciendo poco a poco… eso aun te lo debo… - concluyó con una media sonrisa

-Ichigo…- ella bajó la mirada pensativa y luego lo miró de nuevo- Oye! ... si no habías tocado desde entonces, ¿cómo es que lo hiciste tan bien hoy?

-Tsk! Eh… yo… -el pelinaranjo se sonrojó muy ligeramente- comencé a practicar de nuevo hace un tiempo… -espetó mirando hacia afuera

-Nunca te había escuchado- le respondió suspicaz

-Pff! Eso es porque sólo lo hago cuando estoy solo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, expectante

-Y qué hay de ti

-¿De mí?

-Sí, cómo es que de pronto te ha interesado la música

-Eh!- la pelinegra sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Bueno, yo… solo quise tratar, no olvides que solo buscaba un club entretenido al cual entrar, eso es

Ichigo frunció el ceño extrañado. No era tan difícil darse cuenta cuando Rukia estaba mintiendo, al menos no para él.

-Bueno, es tarde, ahhhh!, es mejor que vayas a dormir

-Si…- dijo saliendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta

Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo sin soltar la perilla.

"_Supongo que me lo dirá cuando lo crea adecuado"_-Pensó Ichigo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

Rukia entró a la habitación, donde las gemelas ya dormían; se recostó en su cama y reflexionó sobre lo que Ichigo había dicho, aquello de "_Tú llegaste y me diste la capacidad de por fin proteger lo que amo… y la ira fue desapareciendo poco a poco…"_

No pudo evitar, por primera vez, un alivio de haber cambiado el mundo de Ichigo. Proteger. Eso era todo lo que él quería. A él no le importaba si salía herido, si era golpeado hasta desfallecer, él sólo quería proteger lo que amaba; su familia, sus amigos, su mundo entero. Entonces lo entendió, ¿qué importaba si él era un necio insensato que buscaba hacerse fuerte y proteger a sus amigos?, qué importaba si eso lo hacía feliz. Claro que quizá muchos de ellos no lo entenderían nunca, puesto que no sabían lo que para Ichigo significaba cuidar la vida de sus seres queridos aún a costa de la suya, como lo hizo su madre. Pero ella sí, porque esa era la ideología del shinigami: vivir para luchar, protegiendo la vida incluso de quienes no conocen, porque ese es el camino que eligieron, y les causaba placer y orgullo seguirlo. Cuál es el objeto de vivir si no se puede hacer lo que se ama. Cuál es el objeto de una vida infeliz, eso no es vida. Dolor, frustración, culpa. Peor que estar muerto, y él estaba muerto en vida, e igual para ella, que había perdido el camino, y que gracias a él pudo entender lo que significaba. Sonrió y susurró unas palabras antes de quedarse dormida:

-No me arrepiento de habernos encontrado… Ichigo…

Aquella noche Rukia durmió con una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

-Buenos días Rukia-chan

-Buenos días

-Querida tercera hija, has despertado!

-Hehehe…eh? ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

-Ichi-nii se fue temprano

La chica frunció el ceño extrañada mientras se sentaba a tomar su desayuno.

En la escuela buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a Ichigo, pero notó que no había llegado y se resignó tomando su asiento; de pronto vio al naranjo pasar por la puerta del aula con un enorme maletín negro y rectangular en su espalda. El chico viró su mirada de pronto hacia ella, embozando una sonrisa que le hizo un extraño efecto a la morena, haciéndola sonrojar al instante, y poniéndola en una situación embarazosa.

-Ea, qué pasa, Rukia.- dijo aún sonriente tomando su asiento y colocando el maletín a un lado del pupitre

-¿Qué pasa? Qué te pasa a ti, a dónde saliste tan temprano

-Tsk, no es de tu incumbencia, o qué, te molesta caminar solita a la escuela?- le espetó en tono burlón con esa sonrisa aún en él

-Idiota!, ¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?-exclamó haciendo muecas e inflando las mejillas- De todos modos, qué es esa cosas que tienes ahí?- cuestionó señalando el maletín

-eh?, pff, ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia

-Estúpido cabeza de zanahoria

-¡¿Qué dijiste enana?!

-¡Te dije que no me llames enana!

-¡Enana, enana, enana gritona!, hahahaha… Kjh!

-Cielos Kuchiki-san, no deberías darle tan fuerte, Kurosaki tiene la cabeza tan dura que podrías dañarte una mano- Inquirió el chico al pasar junto a ellos

-Ishida, maldito cuatro ojos- musitó tallándose la cabeza

-Es cierto Kuchiki-san, ¿Lograste entrar al club de arte?

-Buen día Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san

-Oh, hola Inoue; no, no pude entrar

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿te duele la cabeza?

-U-un poco

-Y a qué se debió

-Ellos la rechazaron por dibujar como niña de preescolar… ahhg!

-Te dije que no te burlaras de mí, imbécil- acertó al darle un segundo puñetazo en su anaranjada cabeza

-¿Es cierto Kuchiki-san?

-Ahhh… sí. Pero encontramos otro club al cual entrar!

-Quieres decir tú y…

-Sí, Ichigo decidió entrar conmigo

La chica pelinaranja alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida y apretó su puño contra su pecho

-¿Decidí? Tú me obligaste mejor dicho

-Y a cuál ingresaron

-Tsk, éste sabelotodo es muy entrometido no?

-Tus insultos no me provocan, Kurosaki

-Desde cuándo, haces yoga o algo? Hahaha

-Maldito…

-Tranquilo, Ishida-kun…entonces, a que club entraron tú y Kurosaki-kun?

-Bueno, entramos al de m…

-¡A sus asientos chicos!

-¡Buenos días profesora!

Sus clases iniciaron y Orihime no podía prestar suficiente atención, le era inevitable cierta molestia del hecho de que ahora Ichigo y Rukia estuvieran juntos en un club; como si vivir juntos no fuera suficiente, estaban en la misma clase, peleaban juntos, y ahora tambien pasarían sus tardes juntos. ¿Es que acaso Rukia no podía despegarse de él ni un instante? Pero, no es como si ella realmente lo hubiese obligado, es decir, ¿no acaso el tambien pudo negarse? Significaba que él tambien lo quería así.

No podía evitar sentirse celosa, frustrada y con ira. ¿Realmente tienen tanto en común? Él no habría entrado a una actividad que no le gustase solo por ella, ¿O sí? Pensarlo siquiera le llenaba el corazón de dolor, y envidia.

-_"No Orihime, no puedes pensar así, no debo sentir esto. No soy una mala persona, pero yo tambien quisiera estar tan cerca de él, ¿es eso tan malo? Kurosaki-kun, yo…"_

-Orihime!

-Oh, Tatsuki-chan, que sucede?

-Es el almuerzo Orihime, ¿estás bien?

-Ah, sí!, si hehe, solo pensaba… pensaba un poco

-¿En qué?

-Ah?... etto… Su-supiste que Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun se inscribieron en un club juntos?

-¿Qué?¿Ichigo tomó un club?, Vaya novedad, creí que no le gustaban esas cosas

-Yo tambien-aclaró con la vista baja

-Orihime…

-Es obvio porqué Kurosaki-kun lo ha hecho…

-Orihime, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones

-No son conclusiones apresuradas, solo… es la verdad, cierto?

Tatsuki la miró condescendiente. Le tomó la mano invitándola a levantarse, y comenzaron a caminar juntas.

A Tatsuki realmente le preocupaba Orihime, ¿acaso había alguna posibilidad de que sus sentimientos por Ichigo fueran recíprocos? Y de ser así, cómo es que no daba seña de ello; lo disimulaba muy bien, ¿Cómo alguien no podría enamorarse de Orihime?, era tierna, educada, atenta, inteligente, buena y muy hermosa. Ichigo tendría que ser un tonto para pasar todo eso por alto, pero, ¿en verdad era así?... Rukia tambien era muy bella, era fuerte, refinada y encantadora cuando quería serlo. Sin mencionar la profunda conexión, o "lazo" que de alguna extraña manera parecía compartir con Ichigo. Tal vez era justamente eso lo que él no podía pasar por alto, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Hola Ichigo, Kuchiki-san

-Rukia-chaaaan!

-Hola Azano-kun, Kojima-kun

-Rukia-chan, nos honra tu hermosa presencia aquí, hacía tanto que no nos acompañabas-decía entre lloriqueos el castaño, tan excéntrico como siempre

-Hehehe, gracias, Azano-kun-Respondió un poco nerviosa y sudando una gota

-Ey, Ichigo, tenemos boletos para la nueva película de Kenji Nakamura, dicen que es muy buena, ¿quieres ir?

-Ah, lo siento Mizuhiro, no puedo-respondió rascando su cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Siempre dices que no Ichigo, creí que éramos tus amigos!-*llorando dramáticamente*-Dinos, qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer como para no ir al cine con tus amigos-*muy cerca de Ichigo señalándolo con su dedo índice rodeado de un aura oscura*-Puffg!

El joven pelinaranjo puso fin a la cercanía acertándole un golpe en el rostro y rompiendo toda su escenografía dramática. Rukia veía divertida la escena mientras comía su almuerzo

-Vamos Ichigo, tiene muy buena crítica

-Ah, no es eso, realmente no puedo… hay algo que debo hacer ésta tarde-frunció el ceño en indicio de un pequeño puchero infantil, y miró sonrojado a Rukia, quien sonreía sarcásticamente mientras masticaba su emparedado.

-Ya veo… bueno será para otra vez- dijo con esa usual sonrisa amable en su rostro

-Lo siento chicos, Ichigo no estará disponible en algunas tardes más-inquirió dándole un codazo al pelinaranja

-¿Por qué?

-Tsk!...

-Que pasa Ichigo, ¿acaso estás avergonzado?- ella estaba provocándolo

-No es así…-se rascó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos –Me inscribí en un club

-Sí, Ichigo y yo entramos al club de música-agregó sonriente y triunfal

-¿Club de música?, no sabía que tuviéramos eso aquí

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Keigo resucitando de su knock out y corriendo hasta ponerse frente a Ichigo y Rukia con gesto de alarma y sorpresa-¡¿De verdad entraron juntos a un club?!-*comienza a llorar*-Ichigoo, cómo pudiste, tan rudo que te creía; Rukia-chan, tú, y él… waaa!

-¿Qué rayos le pasa-preguntó irritado el ojimiel

-Entonces asumo que es oficial

-Qué cosa

-Lo de ustedes dos

-¿?

-Ichigoo!Realmente eres estúpido, ni siquiera lo sabes!

-Ichigo, cuando un chico y una chica se inscriben juntos a un club escolar se dice que oficialmente tienen algo. Es algo así como dar por hecho que incluso desean realizar actividades juntos. Es como hacer oficial una relación.- De a poco las palabras de Mizuhiro incrementaba el rubor en los rostros incrédulos de ambos

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron a la vez

-Q-q-qué clase estupidez es esa?!

-Quieres decir que ahora todos creerán que nosotros…

-Pero…no lo sabían?

-¡Claro que no!¡¿cómo rayos iba a creer en una estupidez como esa?!-respondió irritado el pelinaranja

-Entonces ustedes dos…

-¡Claro que no!-aclararon ambos alterados

-Hahaha, claro que no- espetó sonriente el pelinegro con cierto tono de ironía

-Tsk!, cada tontería que se inventan

-Kuchiki-san- *tomándole las manos*-quiere decir que aún estas libre y disponible para…Puggh!

El puño de Ichigo en su cara de nuevo, mandándolo al piso.

-Deberías dejar de andar inventando esas estupideces Keigo… Ah…-*sonó el timbre*-Mejor volvamos

-Ah, bien-*alzando los hombros*

Ambos bajaron la azotea para tomar camino al aula, y detrás suyo Mizuhiro ayudaba a Keigo a levantarse.

-Son muy curiosos esos dos, no lo crees Keigo?

-Waaa!... maldito Ichigo…

Las clases finalizaron, lo que significaba que era hora de que cada alumno tomara camino al lugar correspondiente. Era la hora de reunión de los clubes escolares.

-Ahh!-Dio un gran suspiro poniéndose de pie, y colocando el maletín misterioso en su hombro izquierdo. Pero no parecía un suspiro de hastío, más bien de ansiedad

-Vamos, Ichigo!-exigió emocionada la pelinegra

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del aula para dirigirse a su primer día como miembros oficiales.

-No puedo creer que tengamos nuestra primera reunión, ¡que emocionante!- exclamó apretando su bolso con ambas manos contra su pecho y brillos infantiles en sus ojos.

-Debo admitir, creo que me emociona un poco, hace mucho que no hago esto.- agregó echando una mirada al cielo, y con una ligera sonrisa- Y tú… ¿Por qué tan emocionada?

-Eh?... bueno yo… hahaha…- lanzó una risilla infantil- hace tiempo que no hago esto

Tras la mirada suspicaz de Rukia en su última oración, el pelinaranja quedó boquiabierto, y muy intrigado. La chica corrió adelantándose a él; cuando alcanzó cierta distancia dio un impulso y un giro

-¡Apresúrate!

Ichigo continuaba aún con ese gesto en su rostro, mirando como anonadado a la pelinegra, y la forma coqueta en que su diminuta falda hondeaba al girar, y la manera en que su cabello oscuro y lacio cubría su rostro, se levantaba y volvía a su lugar grácilmente, destapando el brillo de sus grandes ojos violeta y su encantadora sonrisa…

-"_Qué rayos?!"-_+sacudiendo agresivamente la cabeza*- Qué carajos me pasa- susurró revolviendo su cabello

La miró de nuevo, caminando delante de él, sacudió una vez más la cabeza y retomó su paso.

Ambos llegaron al lugar. Miraron la puerta y luego se miraron entre sí. Rukia tomó la perilla, la abrió y asomó su cabeza al interior.

-Rukia-san, Ichigo-kun, pasen!-Exclamó una chica muy alta de aspecto pandroso y aniñado, tomándola del brazo animosamente, haciéndola entrar.

La animosa joven llevó a Rukia cual muñeca sentándola a su lado, e Ichigo un poco confundido tomó asiento frente a ellas, en medio de un joven de aspecto gentil y recatado, y otro de apariencia pandrosa y desaliñada. Kunieda estaba afinando un violín, y ambos chicos se sentían intrigados.

-Hola-le dijo sonriente- Me llamo Kasugabe Azumi, pero puedes llamarme sólo Azumi

-Ah, yo soy Kuchiki Rukia, un placer-le contestó estirando su mano, la cual la chica tomó efusivamente.

-Hahaha, aww eres adorable

-E-eh?

-Lo siento hehe; por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien en la audición, felicidades

-Gracias

-¿Y por qué no quisiste que Ichigo-kun te escuchara?

La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta

-Amh… bueno, es que ese tonto me subestima todo el tiempo, era sólo para molestarlo, él se irrita fácilmente

-Hahahaha, parece que tienen una relación algo compleja eh?

-Re-re-relación?-*sonrojada*, el malentendido con Keigo y Mizuhiro retumbaba en su cabeza

-Sí, ustedes son muy amigos, no?

-Ah!, sí amigos hahaha!, eso es

La chica pandrosa hizo una sonrisa suspicaz que la morena contestó con nerviosismo

-Y… tú que haces

-Ah, yo toco piano, también guitarra, batería y bajo

-Wow, enserio?

-Sí, he dedicado mi vida entera a la música. Me emocioné mucho cuando Yasutora me invitó a formar éste club.

-Tú… ¿ya lo conocías?

-Claro! Ambos tocamos un tiempo en un viejo café hace algunos años. Perdimos contacto hace como dos años. Éramos muy amigos y de pronto pues, se alejó´. Él e Ichigo-kun comenzaron a tener otros amigos; tú, el chico de lentes, y la chica tetuda de cabello largo, creo que se llama Inoue Orihime, cierto?-la pelinegra asintió-Además de Kojima-kun y ese escandaloso de Azano.

-¿También conocías a Ichigo?

-Eh?... sólo de vista. Muchas veces lo vi en peleas callejeras junto a Yasutora. Me puse muy contenta cuando dejaron de meterse en problemas, dime, ¿Tú los pusiste en cintura a ambos o sólo a Ichigo-kun?-preguntó con picardía dándole un leve codazo, y haciendo que se sonroje-Claro que noté que cuando comenzaste a juntarte con ellos y los otros chicos todos cambiaron. Chicos tan distintos nunca se habrían juntado de no ser por ti, Rukia-san, y aunque no entiendo del todo el porqué de ello, me alegra, y me hace admirarte. Ahora puedo conocerte en persona y averiguar tu secreto-*tomándose la barbilla con dos dedos y acercándose a ella entrecerrando los ojos*- hahaha, sólo bromeo, me agradas sabes?

-G-gracias- respondió aliviada, sudando una gota

-Así que tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo, eh?

-Ah?, s-sí

-Bueno, yo soy Igura Ryousuke, un placer-dijo estrechando su mano el mable joven

-Oye Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san es aún más linda de cerca eh?

-Tsk! Qué?!

-Ash, debes ser siempre tan impertinente Kazuto?

-Hahaha, cuál es el problema; por cierto, soy Wakaba Kazuto

-Kurosaki Ichigo

-Lo sé, eres un alumno conocido-Ichigo frunció el ceño con extrañeza-todo el mundo sabe de tus viejas peleas con pandillas, un chico de cuidado, eh?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Ichigo frunció más profusamente el ceño y crispó los puños- hahaha sólo bromeo, estoy seguro que eres un buen chico, un maleante no tiene esas notas

-Que malvado eres Kazuto

-Sólo jugaba haha. Dinos Kurosaki, cómo le gustan los chicos a Kuchiki-san, ustedes son muy cercanos cierto?

-¡¿Qué?!¡Cómo demonios voy a saber!

-Tranquilo amigo, no te pongas así…

-Qué te hace pensar que ella saldría con un vago como tú

-Eey Ryousuke, no seas tan duro, quiero decir, si anda por ahí paseándose con alguien como Kurosaki por qué no habría de fijarse en mí, hahaha, quiero decir, chicos como Ishida Uryu y chicas lindas como Kuchiki-san e Inoue-san no andarían con él sino fuera un buen tipo, no? Aunque, sin ofender Kurosaki, todos ustedes son algo extraños, incluso Yasutora lo es.

-¿Lo dice un tipo con ese aspecto?

-Vamos, tiene estilo, tú eres tan anticuado Ryousuke-* frunciendo la boca y desviando la mirada*

-Es la forma correcta de llevar el uniforme- respondió con hastío

-Como sea. Qué ocultan eh?, Kurosaki?- con suspicacia

-Q-qué?-*nervioso*- Ocultar?, no hay nada que ocultar.

-Mmm… De acuerdo… eres interesante, todos ustedes. Tal vez si me quedo cerca de ti pueda ver fantasmas o algo así…-Ichigo abrió exorbitantemente los ojos-… Hahaha, no es como que yo crea en todas esas estupideces o algo así… Dime Kurosaki, ¿crees en fantasmas?

-Há, claro que no. Son tonterías de niños eh?- respondió con cierto tono de ironía

-Y tú, Ryousuke?

-Mmm… nunca he visto uno, pero que no podamos verlo no significa que no sea real… eso pienso-Ichigo lo miró expectante. El chico al sentir la mirada del pelinaranjo sobre él, lo miró y sonrió con gentileza- Pero hasta no ver no creer, eh?

Ichigo sonrió un poco nervioso, y dirigió su mirada al frente donde Rukia y esa enorme y animosa chica conversaban.

-Entonces Kurosaki…

-Eh?

-Que hay entre Kuchiki-san y tú?

-A-ah?!

-Kazuto, esas cosa no se preguntan así.

-¿Qué?, de qué hablas, somos hombres no?, las cosas al grano. Entonces tú y ella están…

-De qué rayos hablas, claro que n-no… ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

El chico pandroso levantó una ceja despectivamente y el otro joven lanzó una risilla ligera cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-Bueno, entonces no habrá problema si la invito a salir, cierto?

-Qué?!... D-digo, no; es asunto tuyo, no me interesa.

-Bien, entonces lo haré.

-Kazuto, tan pronto? Hahaha

-Claro, por qué no? Te he dicho que me gusta ir al grano, además la he contemplado algún tiempo, no es "tan pronto"

-Yo no creo que a Kurosaki le agrade tu punto

-Te digo que me da igual

-Ves?, no hay problema

-Claro que sí, falta ver si ella te acepta, seguro saldrá corriendo solo al verte… u olerte hahaha

Ichigo sintió en su pecho una extraña y violenta contracción.

Kunieda, que al parecer desempeñaba como vicepresidenta y asistente del callado grandulón, al ver su retraso dio por iniciada la reunión.

-Bien, para empezar, como saben somos un grupo nuevo, así que hay algunos asuntos por ver.

-¿Asuntos?- preguntó el impertinente y pandroso joven

-Eh, sí. La primera parte para calificar como club escolar era formar un grupo de al menos diez integrantes, pero ahora, gracias a Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san hemos superado ese paso.

-¿Nosotros? Así que por eso tanto entusiasmo eh?- musitó Ichigo por lo bajo con cierta ironía

-Ahora lo siguiente es un itinerario de actividades; no podemos solo tocar desordenadamente; la condición era la organización. Debemos colaborar también con ciertas actividades y eventos del Instituto. Ése es el paso tres.

-¿Eventos? De qué hablas Ryo-san

-Bueno Kasugabe-san, al parecer debemos hacer contribuciones con la orquesta escolar y tener participaciones obligatorias en eventos o festivales culturales de la escuela

-Tsk, esos lelos- susurró un chico chaparro con aspecto de maleante

-Shh!

-Y justo por eso debemos esforzarnos

-Yasutora…- la enorme chica se sorprendió por su repentina intervención

-Me han informado que tenemos en puerta un evento en el cual el Consejo Estudiantil va a decidir si somos o no aceptables como parte de los clubes de la escuela.

-Ellos van a-a juzgarnos?-Preguntó nervioso Kazuto, a lo que el moreno asintió

-Eso es injusto, otros clubes no son juzgados ni obligados a participar en esos eventos

-Te equivocas Igura-kun. Clubes como el de arte, alfarería y el de teatro también deben hacer exposiciones a tiempos para demostrar sus progresos.- le respondió Kunieda

-Y no olvides clubes deportivos o de conocimiento como judo, tenis, o ajedrez y matemáticas, que deben asistir a torneos. Todos los clubes deben participar en actividades dentro y fuera de la escuela. En fin… Cuál es el evento, qué debemos hacer y cuánto tiempo tenemos?- acertó decidida la enorme chica

-Azumi-san… - la chica le sonrió a Chad con una mirada decidida en sus ojos.

Ichigo y Rukia escuchaban y miraban intrigados y un poco nerviosos.

-Debemos tener tres participaciones originales, las cuales debemos organizar en tan solo tres semanas.

-¡¿Tres semanas?! Quieres decir que debemos participar d-del…

-Así es Wakaba, es para el día del festival por el aniversario de Karakura.

-Debes estar bromeando, ése festival no es un festival escolar, hay tres Institutos que participan de él.

-Hablas de que no solo debemos presentarnos enfrente de toda la escuela, sino que también debemos hacerlo frente a los alumnos de otras dos escuelas?!

-Vamos, Wakaba-kun, Igura-kun, no tienen miedo verdad?- preguntó sarcástica una chica que había permanecido callada toda la reunión

-Tsh!, claro que no, es solo que es injusto. ¿Qué clase de Consejo Escolar se arriesga a exponer a un club nuevo y experimental en un evento tan importante?

-Es porque yo se los pedí

-¡¿QUÉ?! Y-Yasutora, por qué hiciste eso?!

-¿No es obvio? Es ideal para demostrar de lo que somos capaces.

El joven y todos los demás miraron intrigados a Chad, en especial Ichigo y Rukia sentían extraño tanta determinación en sus palabras, no es que no la tuviera, era solo que no solía expresarlo.

-Además-continuó- No hay por qué estar nerviosos. Todos son muy talentosos. Sólo hay que dar lo mejor hasta el final, es lo que diría un amigo…

La reunión terminó. Ambos chicos tomaron rumbo, y al llegar a la salida del Instituto se toparon de nuevo con su amigo Sado.

-Ah, Chad.

-Ichigo, Kuchiki-san. Qué bueno que decidieron venir.

-Hehe, yo estaba muy emocionada, pero eso del evento,¿ no crees que es apresurado?, es cierto, tienes gente increíble en el club y…

-Sí… y con ustedes no hay modo de fallar.-ambos lo miraron confusos- Acaso han perdido alguna vez? Y más estando juntos…

El joven sonrió, tomando camino distinto a ellos, dejándolos desconcertados en principio, pero dibujando una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos tras su retirada.


End file.
